Kingdom Heartbreaker
by iloveHAtaz
Summary: Hinata and Naruto were attemptedly broken up by thier fathers.


This is ilovehataz and I am gonna let you in on a multi chapter fic. This is my first fic so please be nice and try to keep the reviews on point. I am very excited about this fic so I had inspiration hit me multiple times. This is my first time writing a Naruto fic and because of that I am frustrated and scared about the uh…. Reviews. Anyways I was thinking about why usually people add OC's and I don't like them. Maybe you can start your own Forum for OC's. I forget which story I was reading with a character named superangelharpygit but that shit was funny as hell. Proton something was the author. This fic is a fic with Princesses, Princes, Dragons, Were-wolves, Vampires, Talking animals and plants, so fourth. I hope this fic is epic because I worked really hard on it. No lie. And now… ilovehataz presents…in the magical land of Elnoyon.

In The Magical Land Of Elnoyon: Chapter 1: Life without Freedom Is a life Of Shame

Hinata pov

I was running though my village screaming help, losing my voice, dodging bullets, and trying to figure out who the hell those three masked strangers are. They had tried to capture me while I was at the club. My father had forbidden me to go anywhere but with the help of my secret boyfriend Naruto that lives in our enemy village, I was able to go. I and him had been separated once before because my father and his father had an argument and started a war. My father murdered his. Apparently he still loves me. Because now we are secretly engaged. I was thinking about good at a very bad time. That was a Hyuga genetic. Poor us for being optimistic when all hell has broken loose. Now as I approached Naruto's village the guards at the gate brought their swords to my neck. " Little missy you isn't goin nowhere and if you try to run we will proceed to give you a little nasty reward." I tried to run obviously because these guards didn't look all that tough but they grabbed me by both arms and when they said nasty reward they meant it. I was screaming until one guard taped my mouth shut and held me down while the other ripped my clothes off. I guess this just isn't my day.

Normal POV

Naruto had been walking through the village of Elnoyon. It was deserted. He was coming up his village when he saw his fiancé being raped before his very eyes. "Hinata! Get away from her Loudon and Jeru!"Both guards snapped their heads up fast. They stood up and proceeded to bow at Prince Naruto. "Sir I know what your thinking…. Jeru made me!" Loudon was a complete **idiot**. " Hinata baby are you okay?" Naruto bent down to touch her ruined hair. He ripped the tape off her mouth and helped her up. "Baby?" Naruto looked at Jeru angrily and said, "Do you have a problem?" Jeru backed away grabbing Loudon's hand and they ran straight into the closed gates and passed out. Naruto helped Hinata put her clothes back on. "Did they hurt you?" He was looking for an answer and he didn't need to be lied to. Hinata would sometimes do that so he could believe she was strong. But he saw what they did from a far distance. " Only when they punched me and entered me." He nodded and walked up to the entrance speaker that was built-in the gates. "Muy vanaganza chicando anddree moodaganzodi fiancé al Prince Naruto."

The speaker on the other end pulled the latch opening the gate. "Sorry about the guards. They usually are eating. And they seriously need their own wives to fuck."

'Oh Naruto.' Hinata thought to herself as she smiled.

The gates opened slowly as Naruto and Hinata entered Naruto's village. As they walked the dirt path people were pointing and whispering at them. "What's with everybody here?" Hinata asked as she looked at Naruto curiously. "I don't know . But it's sort of creepy the way they keep staring at us. " Guards shook their heads and the choir stopped singing to look at the couple.

An old lady about the average size greeted Naruto as she walked over to him. He smiled as he slightly bent to give her a hug. As he let go she struck him with her cane. "Why are you bringing hookers to our village Naruto? You know your father forbid this town of stripers and ho's a long time ago. "She looked at hinata. "Skank." Naruto rubbed his sore head in hope of getting relaxed. "I would take her back to the woods." Naruto didn't know why he would take her there. "Why Mrs. Weed?" Her name sounded like what she was smoking. "She lives there with the rest of the animals doesn't she?" Naruto waved to Mrs. Weed as he pushed her away and took Hinata with him to the castle. "SKANKY APE!" Everybody began looking at the old woman who slowly began walking home while smacking young mens asses.

Hope you like. If you don't I don't 's short I know.


End file.
